1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer and more particularly to an inductive electroacoustic transducer which employs a yoke to be connectedly conducted to a circuit board which has an inductive function, and be able to form shielding effect for protecting the internal structures of the electroacoustic transducer.
2. Related Art
In the wake of ever-advancing technology, the development of various types of electronic products is becoming more rapid, while electroacoustic transducer is a critical component for sound output of electronic products. With the increasing demand for lighter and slimmer electronic products, the development of slimmer, higher-quality, and micro-sized electroacoustic transducers of low costs is expected to meet the market needs and demands.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electroacoustic transducer 1 of a prior art is shown. One end of the electroacoustic transducer 1 is connected to a circuit board 2. In its circuit design, it only has a positive pole and a negative pole for importing sound signals; however, the effect of protection from static electricity is absent. Therefore, an electroacoustic transducer 3 of a prior art as shown FIG. 2 is developed. A ground terminal 5 is disposed on a cover 4, and the cover 4 and the ground terminal 5 are made of metal, electrically conductive carbon or other electrically conductive materials to be connected to a ground wire of a mobile phone motherboard via the ground terminal 5, in order to ensure that the mobile phone circuit board is protected from static electricity.
Although the abovementioned electroacoustic transducer 3 has the function of protection from static electricity, the resistance of the connection between the ground terminal 5 and the ground wire is rather large which will result in a low sensitivity of induction, besides, the shielding effect is not ideal. Furthermore, a suitable positional arrangement is also needed for the connection between the ground wire of the mobile phone motherboard and the ground terminal 5, or else it will be very inconvenient and troublesome for assembling.